ROBLOX: The Movie 3: Alien Wars
ROBLOX: The Movie 3: Alien Wars is a 2025 CGI-animated sequel to the second part. It was announced in 2024 by DreamWorks that there would be an third part. They revealed the name called Alien Wars. Distributed by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Following the defeat of J.U.L.I.E.N, Jake and his friends discover a new threat called Kneall that wants to invade the planet. It is up to Jake and his friends to stop Kneall before the aliens capture and hold everyone in their prisons in space. Plot Jake, Chad and Omar go for camping in a forest for 2 hours. After the camp, they return back and used an old abandoned radio station. Jake tries to do analysis for any signals coming. A strange signal was found and sent by aliens. The faction was called Kneall, which was continuing to rise. An alien ship lands and Jake punched an alien hard on the head. But, Chad was captured. Jake and his friends fly to the station and take Chad back. They escaped the station and flew aboard a Punisher. The ship crashes on the planet where Kneall was founded. Jake hacks the system of the radio station in the headquarter planet of Kneall. An unknown pirate faction fights with Kneall and Slarfie declares war on the priates and Kneall. Jake and his friends build machines surrounding Planet Builder. Xeiron Industries was going to collapse. Jake and his friends fight back, then captured all known members of Kneall including the Harbour Master and General. They went into Ultimate Driving and other different games during the fights. Secret Scene A secret scene appears before the beginning of closing credits with a short time and prisoners hit them hard and launched out of Planet Builder faster than light and died. The Kneall members screams "AHHHH!!!!!" in the scene. Cast Returning Characters *Oscar Isaac as Jake - Former victim of bullies, slayer of 1x1x1x1, leader of ROBLOXIA and he is the deuteragonist. *Ed Helms as Omar - Brothers with Chad and he keeps an eye on him. He's the protagonist. *Mark Ruffalo as Chad - Tritagonist of the movie. He is Omar's brother. *Bill Hader as Sean - He's anti-heroic and a supporting character. *Chris Evans as Melvin - A ROBLOXian who knows about technology. He is a main character. *Jessica Chastain as Jesse - Melvin's sister, she is a main character. *Ben Schwartz as Laith - Little brother Sean and cousins with Chad and Omar. He is a main character. *Ben Afflec as Builderman - A retired ROBLOX god and a main character. *Jacob Tremblay as Zach - Supporting character and Jake's intern. New Characters *Bryan Cranston as John - A man who helps Jake and the gang to stop Kneall. He's an astronaut and a scientist. *Rob Riggle as Battle Machines - The robots that helped defend Planet Builder. *Jacob McCoughey as Harbor Master of Kneall - The leader of Kneall and a main antagonist. *Dohmnall Gleeson as Kneall General - General of Kneall and a proposed secondary antagonist who turned into main antagonist. *TBD as Aliens - The aliens of Kneall and Slarfie. *The Mad City Cops will be an organisation who arrests criminals and a group of antagonists. *TBD as Mad City Cop #1 *TBD as Mad City Cop #2 *TBD as Mad City Cop #3 Production Development In early 2022, Roblox sent a Twitter message with an image, which is black screen containing an alien with a gun on him, and YouTubers made videos of the second and third part coming. On the bottom it says "Aliens take over and this was worse." Many YouTube channels freaked out and got excited for it. One year after that, Roblox made a blog post that a third part will be coming and many saw it. Millions were excited worldwide, then they team up with Disney and Pixar for the quality and effects. They said that it will be released in 2030, but delayed and they decided to make it around August 4, 2025, which is the current release date. On Oct. 5, 2022, it was announced that Lucasfilm will join the production to add sounds and effects of spaceships shooting lasers and other films in the franchise for other effects and more. Writing The writing started on April 14, 2021, long before the second part. David Soren was chosen for the writing and he said it is still in-progress. Filming Coming soon! Animation The film will be recorded at DreamWorks Studios at Glendale, California for the US and Internationally. It will use 3D animation and computer-generated imagery animation on the ROBLOX characters and uses the same engine, Roblox ''for the characters. Visual Effects The film uses black and white visual effect at flashbacks and images on some newspapers. ''More coming soon! Post-Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Dates In Theaters *August 4th, 2025 (USA) *August 7th, 2025 (UK and Canada) *August 12th, 2025 (Worldwide) Home Media *October 3rd, 2025 (Blu-Ray and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) *October 21st, 2025 (Blu-Ray and Digital HD) (UK and Worldwide) *January 4th, 2026 (Netflix) (USA) *January 22nd, 2026 (Netflix) (Worldwide) Bonus Features The Bonus Features will include with Blu-Ray only. Here is a list of special features of the film. TV Spots Coming soon! Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 *Aliens of Kneall try to destroy Planet Builder with a massive space fleet. *Jake defeats Kneall aliens. Mild Peril 2/10 *Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 *The ROBLOXians make fun of some aliens, partially. Some Scenes May Scare Children 10/10 *The alien voices gets distorted, sometimes. *Kneall threatens to capture Jake and his friends, then ruling Planet Builder. Some Language 1/10 *Characters may say "hell" and "damn" in some scenes. *Use of "shut up" in four scenes. Some Violence 5/10 *Zach is killed by Kneall while trying to escape them. *A Kneall Punisher explodes in the battle. Factions *Kneall - The main group of antagonist, their goals are to take over Planet Builder (I'm gonna continue soon!)